Ryan F-Freeman vs. Megatronus Prime
This is how Ryan F-Freeman vs. Megatronus Prime goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. Megatronus Prime: Ryan F-Freeman. You dare challenge me?! I am a Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: You gave up that name when you exterminated Solus Prime. Megatronus Prime: Don't you bring up her name! She was the only one I cared about and it's all your fault fake Prime! Odette: C'mon, Ryan! You must protect us! You must stop him! Megatronus Prime: There's only room for one Prime and that Prime is me! Ryan F-Freeman: Not if I have anything to say about it. his magic to make Megatronus fly to a tree Megatronus Prime: Two can play. Dark Magic to make Ryan fly to a tree Ryan F-Freeman: You have magic as well. out an acorn Megatronus Prime: My friend, King Sombra, taught me all about Magic, including Dark Magic. Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Celestia and Discord taught me magic. Like light Magic. his Keyblade Sci-Ryan: It's like Iron Man vs. Evil Crash, Odette. Megatronus Prime: I have a surprise for you. his own keyblade, the Dark Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. How did you get that? Megatronus Prime: I created it using the blueprints use to create your keyblade, F-Freeman. Say hello to the Dark Keyblade. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Odette. He has got a Keyblade. Odette: Yes. Megatronus You think that is a Keyblade? Megatronus Prime: It's a Dark Keyblade. Ryan F-Freeman: Stay with Sci-Ryan, Odette. I got an former Prime to defeat. at Megatronus Hay-oo-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! charges at Ryan and Megatronus clash their Keyblades in different angles Ryan F-Freeman: Your skills are cool. I kinda like that. Megatronus Prime: Thanks. So are yours. Ryan F-Freeman: At least I have been granted additional power by Optimus and the Primes. To make sure your plans will fail. Megatronus Prime: You will try. Sci-Ryan: It is getting to good. Ryan F-Freeman: Megatronus My thoughts exactly. continue fighting Megatronus Prime: You're as soft as the weaklings you fight for. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know what you said. I am as strong as my friends who help me. My friends. They are my power!! fires his blaster at Ryan but when the smoke clears, Ryan still stands Megatronus Prime: Ugh! Why won't you die?! Ryan F-Freeman: I never tell. Oh man. Megatronus with his Keyblade shoves his keyblade but Ryan grabs it Ryan F-Freeman: But, luck. Sci-Ryan: Batter up! a rock at Megatronus grabs and levitates it and drops it on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: it Good one. Megatronus Prime: Not bad for a fake Prime. Perhaps you should have spent more time in the pit. Ryan F-Freeman: And perhaps you should have spent more time in the library. Sci-Ryan: C'mon, Ryan. You are a real Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: Let's see how you do with Rainbow Power with my friends? up to his Rainbow Power Megatronus Prime: How is that possible?! Ryan F-Freeman: This ends here and now. Megatronus Prime: You can't defeat me. Where there is light and friendship, there will always be darkness and chaos. Ryan F-Freeman: Not if my light and friendship is brighter! The Matrix in me will light our darkest hour! and his friends use their magic and Megatronus is defeated Ryan F-Freeman: I rise... at Megatronus You fall. Sci-Ryan: Time to finish this. Megatronus Prime: I still function. You haven't... won. Not while my spark... still burns. Ryan F-Freeman: You fought well. Goodbye, Megatronus. A.K.A, The Fallen. disappears Twilight Sparkle: Ryan! You did it! Ryvine Sparkle: And thus ends Megatronus Prime. I'll go back.the scene with Rothbart Steeljaw: Me too. Such villianous nonsense. them Ryan F-Freeman: But, don't worry. You won't get rid of me that easy. Sci-Ryan: We did well, Ryan. We did well. Zig (Zig and Sharko): You are a real Prime, Ryan. laughs Odette: Well done, Ryan! Ryan I knew you can do it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan